


I won't let go of you

by Iwantadventure223



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantadventure223/pseuds/Iwantadventure223
Summary: He knew. The second he spotted his mom’s face in the stands, he knew. It was her.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I really am sorry, but I promise it has an extremely happy ending! This is my first fic so be nice! No drama in the comments. I'll do my best to update every week!

He knew. The second he spotted his mom’s face in the stands, he knew. It was her. 

He had to get to her, but his skates wouldn’t move. He couldn't breathe, let alone skate to the bench. His entire body was frozen in agony. With one look of his panic-stricken mother, his body had turned stiff as a board. His heart suddenly weighed 50 pounds. His stomach felt like it was folding in on itself. He could hear his teammates calling for him but couldn’t make out a word they were saying. 

The whistle finally blew right as Charlie came rushing down the bleachers, tears already forming in his eyes. The small arena had gone silent, sensing something was wrong. The only sound was Alma sobbing as Danny tried to get her out of her seat. 

Charlie was yelling at him to get off the ice, but he still couldn’t move. But suddenly he was gliding towards his brother with the help of the other players. 

“It’s Tess”


	2. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should also mention that I'm doing my best to remain as realistic and neutral as possible! Also, Scott Moir is an absolute angel and can do no wrong in my eye.

“There was a semi. And a tree. She’s being life-flighted to the hospital now. That’s all Jordan could say.” Charlie could barely those few words out.

Scott wasn’t sure how he made it off the ice and to the locker room. He wasn’t sure how he was still breathing. It couldn’t be true. He had just face-timed with her right before leaving for the game.

~~~~~~~

_Scott, really. You don’t need to come tonight! It’s your first charity game in forever and I’m so excited for you! You can come visit the Virtue clan tomorrow!_

And he could tell she was very excited, as his T-girl was just beaming. She was always so supportive of everything he did, and he loved her so much for that.

_I know T, but I’ve been gone for so long!_

_It was a week Scott. And we’ve been face-timing every hour!_

_It’s not enough T._

Scott had tried his best to say that in a joking manner, but Tessa saw right through him.

_I know you’re struggling Scott but remember what we talked about. This really is best for us in the long run._

_I know that but it doesn’t make missing you any easier T. I’m still not used to spending a week or more away from you at a time. Yeah, I’m enjoying my time here, but it just doesn’t quite feel right without you._

_I miss you too. Way more than I let on._

They took a minute to sit in comfortable silence. Comfortable, but full of longing. This “transition” period had been harder on them they thought it would be. They both knew they needed to establish themselves as individuals in order to survive retirement and ensure their relationship lasts for the next 80 years. But that was easier said than done.

_I’ve been thinking T. I don’t think we got enough time to just be together before all this started. We were in the midst of tour planning and I wasn’t really thinking-_

_Scott.._

_Wait. It’s good, I promise. What if we take a little retreat, just for ourselves? Before we get too into tour planning and traveling. Just something simple. A week at your lake house, or even rent a cute little house someplace warm._

That smile he loved so much was slowly creeping back onto her lips.

_We could have adventures together during the day, or just hang out on the beach. We could spend the evenings baking all the sweets in the world. And could totally do some choreo in the kitchen. You know we need to find a way to top Shape of You and Pony.._

_NO! Scott, no!_ Tessa managed to get out between giggles.

_Yeah I know. I don’t think we could pay the child support for all the kids born 9 months later._

Tessa was losing it now and Scott’s heart was whole again. Nothing made him happier, even now, then seeing her nose scrunch up in a giggle fit.

_But in all seriousness T, I do think we need some more time away together. Just to regroup before the craziness starts. And honestly, I don’t care if anyone isn’t okay with that. Our relationship is more important._

_I agree. I really do, Scott. You know I would be up for anything. I’ll check my schedule tonight to see what I can move around. But don’t you have a game to go play?_

_Oh, please! They wouldn’t start without me. What’s a charity hockey game without Scott Moir?_

_Still a charity hockey game. But without Scott Moir. Which is good because he most likely would’ve made a fool out of himself because he’s horribly out of shape._

_Alright Smarty pants. Tell Papa Virtue to have a great birthday dinner and I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you kiddo._

_I love you too Scoot,_ she said with the cutest smirk on her face.

_HEY!_

But she had already hung up.

~~~~~~~~~

“I should’ve gone with her.”

He was in the car now, between Alma and Charlie, although he had no clue how he got there.

“Scott. There’s no way you could’ve known. She wouldn’t want you to blame your-” But Alma was cut off by a ring that seemed to suck the air from the car. Scott watched as her face sunk as she listened, and her breath got caught in her throat.

_No_

“Okay. Thank you, Jordan. The boys and I are on our way. We love you.” It took Alma a second to compose herself before addressing the three other broken souls in the car, which Danny had promptly pulled over.

“She made it there. But they had to take her straight to surgery.” She had to take a few deep breaths before continuing. “There was a lot of bleeding. They’re doing everything they can, but they don’t know much more.”

Danny pulled back onto the freeway immediately, quickly accelerating to almost 100 mph. Scott lowered his head into his hands and slowly allowed himself to break.


	3. It's not real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took forever to write! Life got a little crazy!

It wasn't real. Scott saw the room full of chairs with dated prints of forest and lake scenes, but he wasn't actually there. He was suddenly taken back to his hike with Tess and the gang on their Gold Medal Plates trip and how he made fun of her for wearing her white sneakers and white pants on a hike through the woods. Although he cut it out instantly when he placed a flower in her hair because he could not get over just how beautiful she was.

He looked across the room to the print of a lake scene. The last time he was at the lake was with Tessa and her family, when little Poppy begged them to write “Tessa, Scott, Nail polish, Cupcake” in the sand. Scott’s heart swelled at being listed among Poppy’s favorite things.

_Maybe that’s where we will take our “retreat” together once the weather warms up. We’ve never been to Kate’s lake house alone. We could finally camp out by the water and stay up all night talking. Laughing. Figuring out this crazy and terrifying thing called our future._

“Scott.”

_We could finally have the conversations we’ve been needing to have in total privacy. While cuddling of course. Because nothing will ever hurt as long as I've got Tess pressed against my side._

“Scott?”

_We can turn off our phones. Step away from the world telling us how to live our lives. And stay as long as we need to._

“Your hand!”

_It will be our time. Just for us._

“Scott! I need you to focus.”

His mom was kneeling in front of him with an ice pack. The fresh pine scent and sound of waves crashing was replaced by the smell of hand sanitizer and cleaning chemicals. Alma held the pack to Scott’s swollen, throbbing hand but couldn’t look her son in the eye.

_What the hell did I do to my hand?_

But it all came rushing back to him once he looked to his left and saw the hole in the dry wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were quickly led through the back hallways by a hospital volunteer until they were met with a stale waiting room with Jordan, Casey and Kevin huddled together. Alma immediately rushed over to console a sobbing Jordan, but Scott’s feet wouldn’t move.

“Come on Scott, let’s sit down.” Charlie was nudging him towards the rows of chairs with boxes of tissues conveniently placed in-between.

Scott could see Kevin’s lips moving as he talked to his mom but his brain just wouldn't translate the words. It felt like the world had stopped as he was watching for his lips to form those words he dreaded so much. But he didn’t see them. All he saw was Alma clenching her jaw and eyes shut while slowly nodding and holding Jordan. But nothing made sense.

Casey came walking towards him.

“They got her breathing again really quickly. There was a crew of medics about 5 cars back that saw the whole thing. They got a breathing tube in her right away. Probably saved her life”

Scott could tell that he was trying so hard to remain optimistic, but it wasn’t working. He stared him down until he spilled.

“She’s been in surgery since we got here.” Casey’s voice started to crack.

“They said they couldn’t tell us much, just that they could tell there was a lot of internal bleeding. Her blood pressure was super low when they got to her. And it looked like she had broken every bone on her right side, where she was crushed against the tree. They took her straight back. We didn’t even get to see her.”

He couldn’t get any more out. It didn’t matter. Scott didn’t believe him anyway. He couldn’t. He had just talked to her! She was fine. Scott forced his body to move until he was sitting with his back towards the wall, because if he just sat there long enough, he would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

 

 

He finally heard the doors open and his head popped up, expecting to see a battered and bruised, but smiling Tessa walk through telling everyone it’s just a few cuts and scrapes. They were lying, everything’s fine. Instead he saw a sweating nurse with messy hair and mascara running down her cheeks slowly walking towards them, eventually taking the seat across from Scott.

She sat staring at the wall behind him for what seemed like hours but was really only seconds. She took a deep breath and held it.

“She’s hanging in there. Very unstable but she has the best surgeons in Canada working on her.” Although she quickly realized that sugar-coating the situation wasn’t going to work.

“She has several broken ribs. All of them on the right side and a few on the left. Open fractures of her right arm and right collar bone. Her leg is broken in several places. She also has a broken pelvis, which is what caused a lot of the bleeding. Luckily the break missed the major vessels that run through the openings of the pelvic bone. But the large piece that was sheared off shifted up into her abdomen, so she has a lot of damage there that they’re trying to fix right now. Several of her broken ribs also punctured her right lung, so they’re not sure how much of it they’re able to save. She's also got a pretty bad friction burn to her right arm that’s going to take a long time to heal. She’s got a lot of bleeding in her stomach and they already took out her gall bladder and a decent chunk of her liver to control the bleeding.”

She finally took a breath.

“She’s gotten several units of blood already and we are constantly giving more. She’s got 3 different teams working on her at the same time to get this bleeding under control.”

Silence.

She went back to staring at the wall behind Scott’s head, obviously hiding something.

“We only got a very quick CT scan before taking her into surgery, just to rule out anything immediately life threatening in her brain. She has a pretty decent skull fracture on the right side, which we expected given her positioning in the accident. Luckily, we didn’t see any skull fragments displaced. We did see a contusion though with a small amount of bleeding. This is basically a bruise that you and I would get after we bumped our knee really hard, but on the brain. But she has very minimal swelling and the bleeding seems to have stopped already, so it’s just something we will have to keep an eye on to make sure it doesn’t get worse. But this more than likely will heal on its own.”

Another pause and stare. They all knew it was much worse than a bruise and a little bit of blood. The palpable sorrow was spreading through the room with each word out of the nurse’s mouth. Scott felt the tears well in his eyes as his throat got tighter. She couldn’t be hurt this bad.

The heartbroken nurse was almost whispering at this point.

“We won’t really know the extent of her injuries until we can get an MRI, which she will have to be pretty stable for, so it may take a little while. Now this crash was pretty severe and based on the extent of her other injuries we would be very surprised if there isn’t further damage to her brain and spinal cord. We also just aren't sure just how much oxygen was getting to her brain before she arrived.”

Kate choked on a sob. Jordan started pacing back and forth to try to keep herself together. Scott stopped breathing.

“If there is further damage, unfortunately it will be very hard to predict what her recovery and future will look like.”

She didn’t say it, but they all knew what she meant.

“I’ll take care of her” Scott choked out, looking up for the first time that night.

“Sco-”

“Anything. Anything she needs, for the rest of her life. I’ll do it. I’ll spend every day taking care of her.”

Scott was silently sobbing now, looking at the nurse with more sincerity than he had ever felt in his life.

“We know, Scott. We know.” Alma said.

“She knows.”

Scott appreciated Kevin’s affirmation, but he just couldn’t believe him.

“We just don’t know yet. I’m so sorry you have to go through this. I really wish I had better news for you, but she’s hurt very badly. I just need to prepare you for the worst-case scenario. I can promise you that her comfort is our upmost priority and we are going to do everything we can to save her.”

He hated those words. The sadness was quickly being replaced by anger. It should be him bleeding out on that table. Not her. She didn’t deserve this.

_I should’ve gone with her. Then I would have sat in the front and taken the impact. Not her. Dear Lord, please let me take her place. This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t such a self-centered prick. Why did I ever leave her?_

“She’s probably going to be in surgery for a while longer, but we will keep you updated if anything happens or if we learn anything new. I’ll have the surgeons come and talk to you in more detail as soon as they can. Please don’t hesitate to ring that bell over there if you guys need anything at all. Again, I’m so sorry. I can tell how much she is loved by you all.”

But “loved” didn’t begin to describe it. Tessa was an extension of Scott. He was nothing without her.

_How did I ever think I could go a day without her by my side? Now I’m going to lose her._

Scott was lost. Absolutely lost. He was surrounded by the sobs of his family, but that was just background noise. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. Anger at himself, anger at God, anger at that damn tree. Longing. Longing to tuck her pinky finger between his. To bury his head in her neck. To hear her laugh and cry at the same time. Just one more time.

And with one swift punch to the wall, all the thoughts were gone. Just for a little while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That life-saving surgery lasted for another 8 hours. For that 8 hours, Scott had no handle on reality.

He sat and wept for the woman he loved with every fiber of his being. Wondering if she really ever knew just how much she meant to him. Wondering how he could live in a world where she didn’t exist. If he even wanted to. If he could survive the rest of his days without hearing her voice.

Scott felt a hand rubbing up and down his back and somehow, it helped. It was small and warm. He was reminded of those days on the road when he was mourning the loss of his best friend and had to lean on his other best friend. Of those nights when she stayed up with him until the early hours of morning, rubbing his back, willing him to relax. To breathe.

_It’s okay Scott. I’m here. I’m right here with you. Every step of the way. You don’t need to be so strong. We’re in this together. Always._

And he held onto those words. To her touch. To her comfort. To her strength.

Even if it was only in his mind.


End file.
